It Takes Two
by spideroos
Summary: in which it takes two to make a thing go right, and in this case that thing is marriage.


**hello, so I've recently watched emperor's new groove recently and I realized how much I enjoy the characters especially kuzco, and although he was a brat for most of the movie, he seemed to grow in personality, and character wise and I couldn't help but want to write a fic. so, here we are. this fic will be eventual romance with kuzco and my oc kalani. enjoy!**

* * *

"Kalani dear, it's time to wake up."

Kalani slowly opened her eyes, removing her eye mask from her face gently as she looked in the direction in which she was being called.

Her blurry vision took a few moments before it adjusted, focusing on her good and faithful family friend Alois.

"Ah, Good Morning Alois." She greeted, forcing back a yawn. Alois smiled nervously at her, his hands wringing together nervously as he faced her.

"G-good Morning, I'm sorry to wake you but it seems we have urgent matters to tend to. Your parents are waiting for you downstairs." He explained causing Kalani to nod understandingly.

"Of course, of course. Just give me ten minutes and I'll be down. Oh, and if it's not too much trouble would you mind preparing a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice for me Alois?" She was met with a nod as Alois hurried to carry out his task, leaving Kalani to try and wake herself.

Groaning, she lifted herself from her bed stretching out the kinks in her back and pushing her long hair from her face.

Her eyes focused on her reflection in the mirror and she took time to study herself. Light brown eyes that almost bordered on gold, Dark full lips the color of black cherries and rich auburn hair that fell across her tanned skin. All in all her appearance wasn't one that was common and she often got a lot of suitors simply for the fact she was considered different, and different was hard to come by in their small incan empire.

Shaking away the irrelevant thought, Kalani turned the tap on cupping her hands in the warm water she gently scrubbed her face with it, erasing the light circles from around her eyes the sign of restless nights now nonexistent.

She moved towards her closet where she shrugged on her mid thigh blue dress that flowed nicely around the seems, a gold sash holding the middle together and emphasizing her curves. She took a brush next and gently tugged it through her hair, the auburn locks bouncing back to their natural waves. Satisfied with her look she slipped her feet into her gold sandals and shuffled downstairs, curios as to what her parents would want to discuss so early in the morning.

"Morning, Ma. Morning Pa. Alois said you wanted to speak with me?" She thanked the latter who handed her a glass, orange juice freshly squeezed as expected.

As she drank she studied the faces of her parents watching as they tried to subtly send each other messages using only their eyes a habit she noticed they picked up on when it came to discussing something they'd rather not.

"What's going on? You guys aren't telling me something." She questioned.

At her voice did her parents remember she was present and they straightened up, wearing slightly forlorn expressions.

"Kalani. The emperor has sent out a royal decree that every young maiden of the incan empire is to arrive at the palace in order for him to choose a bride to become his empress."

Kalani froze as she realized what her parents were implicating.

"No." She whispered in horror her eyebrows drawing together and lips opening in disbelief as she stared at their sorrowful expressions.

"I'm sorry, my dear. But we can not go against the law of the emperor. You will leave tomorrow, before the sun rises." They stated before they dismissed her with a nod. Kalani felt her heart squeeze in her chest and she whimpered as she realized she would most likely not see her family again if the emperor chose her as his bride to be. And if he did not, she would bring shame to her family as being rejected by the emperor himself would cause the utmost humiliation to them all.

Trying to shut down those thoughts that would surely lead to a spiral of insecurities, Kalani headed for her room to pack lightly as she did so she gazed around her room one last time as she would not know when she would get to lie her eyes across it once again.

* * *

"Remember, do not look at the emperor unless spoken to. Do not speak to the emperor unless he asks you a question, and do not, and I repeat do _not_, question the emperor. _Ever." _

A rather short man stood before you and a handful of other women who were placed upon a platform, hair done in intricate designs and faces painted with the most expensive makeup in hopes to catch the attention of the prince.

Of course that was if you could remember to not piss him off unless you planned to spend your days rotting in one of his many prisons.

Sighing wistfully Kalani gazed around the room at each of the potential brides. Most of the women were beautiful but it was hard to tell as they all shared the exact same hairstyle and dress looking more like sisters than anything else.

_When is the prince going to get here? I'm starving. _Kalani thought to herself.

Just as she finished this thought the doors burst open as a rather attractive man danced through his short black hair situated along his shoulders, a red robe covering his figure, while his head was adorned by a rather large and shiny gold crown, signifying his title.

The short man who had moments before been coaching you all on what to not do before the emperor hurried to greet him, nearly tripping on his sandals as he did so.

"Y-your highness, it's time for you to pick a bride." He stammered holding his clipboard up as if to prove he had reason to be using up the emperor's time.

"Alright, let's trod out the ladies." He rubbed his hands together as if he was moments away from being served the juiciest steak, and Kalani couldn't help but grimace as she could tell just from this small action that the Emperor was used to disregarding anyone's feelings other than his own.

This was proven fact as he nonchalantly sauntered up to the ladies, observing them as if they were mere flecks on the ground.

"Let's see.. hmm not likely, yikes, yikes, yikes and ah let me guess, you have a great personality." He stated casually as he insulted each and every woman leaving a rather permanent mark on their self esteem.

Kalani felt anger boiling beneath her skin and she had to dig her nails into her hand to hold back from smacking the emperor a new one, for his behavior.

It seemed as if he hadn't even noticed Kalani standing at the end of the long line of women as he all but dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Kalani felt relief at being able to leave the room as she couldn't stand another second being in the same room as the self pompous emperor.

"Wait. You. Who are _you_?" The sudden voice of the emperor caused everyone to pause in their tracks and look around.

Kalani felt eyes on her back and she turned meeting the curious eyes of the emperor himself.

She forced a snarl down as he inched closer his eyes scanning over her entire figure.

"This one. I would like this one. What is her name?" He asked not once gesturing for her to speak as he turned to the short man, as if simply asking for the paperwork to purchase a puppy.

This only furthered her anger and she felt her stomach tightening in uncomfortable knots as she fought down the nausea that threatened to spill from her lips. The nerve of this man, she had never seen such disrespect and selfishness.

"Kalani, Sir. She comes from the village. S-she is not of royal status." He finished with a flinch as the Emperor sent a glare his way.

"I didn't ask for her status. Now then, today is your lucky day Miss Kelani as you have the privilege of becoming_ the _Emperor Kuzco's bride." He addressed you as he pointed to himself smugly, looking much too expectant that she would fall to her feet in bliss. Boy, was he going to get a serious wake up call.

"One little problem, _Emperor_. Seeing as this is a marriage between two people and not just yourself, I get a say in the arrangement. And I say, _no thank you_."

The words were pouring out of her mouth before she could stop them and she instantly bit her lip as she watched Kuzco's eyes widen in obvious shock.

_Rule one, do not speak to the emperor without being spoken to. Rule two, do not look the emperor in the eye, and Rule three do not question the emperor ever._

Only those three simple rules and she had managed to break them all.


End file.
